wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Impressive
Impressive is a Wings of Fire canon fanfiction. It was created by Flower21. Description Deathbringer and Glory had always been in love from the moment they met one another. Deathbringer adores her ways and everything about her, not able to imagine a life when she was gone. However, when Glory goes missing and most of the RainWings are incapable of finding her (due to their naturally lazy habits), Deathbringer finds himself working with the person he despises most: Winter, who happened to be passing by. The two must work together to find the missing queen before it's too late: but will the obstacles between the dragons cost the queen's life? Chapter 1 Deathbringer was examining his toes and tilting his head at the moss below him, trying not to worry. The queen had promised him that she was going to meet him at this time, and, though he would never admit this, he was waiting the whole day for this moment. Every moment with Glory was a valued one. Deathbringer had lost so much in his life, that he couldn't bear losing the one dragon he loved most. Deathbinger, calm down, he snapped at himself. She's just late, is all. But it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself of a fact that was clearly untrue. Yet time slowly passed, a minute, two minutes, an hour, and the NightWing bodyguard was worrying more than ever. Did she just blow me off? Or is she in danger? ''After a few minutes of conflicted thoughts, and Deathbringer had made up his mind to go search for her, a RainWing leapt into the room. ''Glory? No, just Liana. ''"Hey," he said, glancing at her panting face and worried eyes. "What's wrong? And where's the queen?" Liana glanced at him nervously before returning her gaze to the ground. She swallowed, opening her mouth. "That's just what I was trying to tell you. Queen Glory. No one has been able to find her anywhere for an hour or so. We tried to send out a troop of RainWings, but you know them ... they just stopped on the way for suntime, fruit, or anything else. I can't blame them, you know, but -" She was interrupted by Deathbringer. "Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" he roared. Most of the time, Deathbringer was calm and patient with the RainWings, but up to a point. When their queen was in danger, no one particularly seemed to care to inform her own bodyguard. "Liana, tell me. Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" Liana gulped. "I'm sorry, I-" she cut herself off and started again. "The RainWings thought you'd be angry so they stopped me from telling you. But Deathbringer, this is beside the point. We need to know where she is and how to find her, right?" She sounded as though she was trying to convince herself. Due to Liana's pale green color, Deathbringer knew she wouldn't be much help. "You're right. Liana, I'm assuming you're not going to help me look for her. Where's Jambu? Would he be able?" When Liana shook her head, he rolled his eyes. "Of course. What about Orchid and Mangrove? Grandeur? Splendor? I know Kinkajou's at school, and I'm not going to worry her." Liana shook her head again. "Orchid and Mangrove went to visit Sunny at the school, Grandeur is ''much too old, and Splendor's still in shock from the volcano. And of course, Kinkajou wouldn't do anything. I'm sorry, but I don't think any RainWing would be willing. Sorry, Deathbringer." Just as she spoke, however, someone else swept in. A mass of icy wings and cool air hit Deathbringer and he stumbled back, surprised. "What are you talking about? Where's the queen?" The bodyguard looked up to see someone he was least expecting: Winter the IceWing, standing before him. Winter narrowed his eyes. "What happened? I came in here for new information on the Sanctuary and the scavenger dens inside." Liana gulped. "The queen's missing." Just as she spoke, Deathbringer shot her a warning glare, but she didn't seem to notice. "We can't find anyone to help." However, as the words fell from her lips, she jumped up and glanced from Winter to Deathbringer. Turning to the NightWing, she beamed. "Looks like you've found your answer!" Chapter 2: Coming soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Short Story)